Felíz Cumpleaños Seto!
by KaibaGirlWhiteRose
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Seto, y para Mokuba es toda una aventura el planear sorpresas.   1 capítulo. 25/oct


_Hoy es uno de esos días en los que nada me puede hacer enojar, es el cumple de mi amado Seto xD_

_Yu-Gi-Oh! NO ME PERTENECE, SON PROPIEDAD DE KAZUKI TAKAHASHI._

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Seto!

25 DE OCTUBRE

Mokuba corría y esperaba que nadie lo observara, pues jamás imaginaría que haría algo como lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba pinteando la escuela, no era algo que a él le gustara pero por ésta sola ocasión lo haría, lo haría por la persona más importante en el mundo y por ser una fecha especial.

_Flashbacks_

Suena el despertador, marcando las 6 de la mañana, Mokuba apaga tal aparato ruidoso, asoma sus ojos hacia la ventana y observa un día nublado y gris

-¡Vaya suerte la mía! –dijo para sí mismo, pensando en lo que haría hoy.

Se levantó silenciosamente para que nadie lo escuchara, sobretodo su hermano, pues a duras penas consiguió que Seto se tomara el día libre, todavía recordaba el vergonzoso berrinche que hizo para convencerlo; lo que más quería es que su hermano descansara al máximo, pues hoy era un día muy especial, era su cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de Seto.

Se levantó cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos, como si fuera a abrazar al mundo, estaba demasiado feliz, pues estaba esperando ver la cara de Seto cuando viera la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

Corrió hacia la regadera, tomando su uniforme escolar, que no le gustaba mucho pero que al fin y al cabo no usaría demasiado. Después de bañarse y cambiarse salió silenciosamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Seto; con pasos muy sigilosos, se acercó y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación, se asomó y observó un Seto dormido, tranquilo, sereno y en paz, como pocas veces lo había visto; Mokuba sonrió y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Dirigiéndose al corredor observó a Mary, la sirvienta de grandes ojos cafés y cabello corto color negro.

-¡Mary!

-Buenos días señor Mokuba

-Ya te dije que no me dijeras señor, me siento viejo.

-Disculpe usted señor Mokuba, pero dado que es mi jefe debo insistir en decirle así.

-Mhh… -Mokuba se puso a pensar con una cara muy curiosa-, qué te parece si me dices "joven Mokuba", es menos presuntuoso.

Mary sonrió, -¡Está bien joven Mokuba!

-A propósito, por nada del mundo despiertes a Seto, y que ningún otro sirviente lo haga, mucho menos Roland, por que ya sabes que el no ayuda mucho con eso de las sorpresas.

-Haré todo lo necesario –Mary sonrió cerrando sus grandes ojos cafés-

-Bueno Mary nos vemos en la tarde en la "sorpreeesaaa" -diciéndolo con un tono chistoso

-Si señor Mokuba, ehm . .perdón joven Mokuba.

Y así corrió hacia la limosina Kaiba, donde Roland lo llevaba todos los días a la escuela., y camino hacia allá, Mokuba planeaba lo que haría hoy, estaba un poco nervioso por que jamás se había pinteado un día de clases, ni aunque estuviera enfermo, no quería defraudar a Seto, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Roland, no lo vayas a arruinar ehh.

-Joven Kaiba, cómo cree que voy a decir una palabra, después de tantos años a sus servicios ¿se atreve a dudar de mi?

-No dudo de tus intenciones, ¡dudo de tu gran bocota! –dijo en tono burlón-

Roland sólo puso una cara triste, pero después de todo era cierto, debía mantenerse cayado.

_Fin del flashbacks_

Mokuba entró a una tienda buscando el baño, dentro de él se cambió de ropa, pues por nada del mundo debía ser descubierto fuera de la escuela, se escondió su largo cabello dentro de una gorra amarilla, guardó su uniforme dentro de una mochila y se fue sin que nadie de la tienda se diera cuenta, y se dispuso a caminar hacia la dirección que tenía escrita en un papelito.

Mientras tanto, ya eran las 8 de la mañana, Seto abrió los ojos lentamente y vio unos pequeños rayos de sol en su cara, eso lo hizo sentir tranquilo de alguna manera, levantó sus brazos en dirección a su cara para cubrirse de esos rayos molestos, recostó su cabeza en la blanda almohada que tenía rn una esquina y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió muy rápido y la calma terminó cuando volteó y observó el reloj.

-¡Qué, las 8 de la mañana!,-se levantó de golpe de la cama y por poco se cae, pero la mesita de a lado lo ayudó a equilibrarse, fue caminando rápido hacia el baño, pero luego recordó-

-Hoy es 25 –dijo para si mismo-, no puedo salir, se lo prometí a Mokuba-.

Entonces se escucha cómo alguien toca la puerta.

-Adelante, -dice Seto-

-Buenos días Señor Kaiba –dice Roland-

-Buenos días, ¿dónde está Mokuba?

-En la escuela señor, como todos los días

-¿Qué? Se fue sin despedirse ni decir nada, -eso le pareció extraño, ya que la mayoría de las veces en su cumpleaños siempre entraba gritando a su habitación con un pequeño pastel y una velita o algo por el estilo-

-Si señor, es que el joven Mokuba no quería despertarlo.

-Mh, ya veo, bueno prepara todo para la 1 de la tarde yo iré por Mokuba a la escuela esta vez.

-Si señor.

Roland salió de la habitación de Seto y luego recordó; Mokuba le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara su hermano no debía salir de la casa, no debía sospechar ni enterarse de nada.

Entonces Roland se puso nervioso y no supo que hacer, le estaba dando un ataque de ansiedad, pero luego pensó en algo, más bien en alguien.

-¡Señorita Mary, Señorita Mary!-gritó Roland por las escaleras

-Mary llegó de la cocina asomándose hacia las escaleras., -¿Qué pasa Roland, a qué se debe tanto escándalo?, sabes que al señor Kaiba le molesta el ruido y podría. . .

Roland sólo la cayó con su mano y ella intentando librarse le da un golpe con un sartén.

-¡Señorita Mary -retorciéndose del dolor-, no hay por qué ponerse violenta.

Mary indignada cruza los brazos y no habla más.

-Señorita Mary, cálmese por favor, sólo quería pedirle un favor.

-¡No haría nada por usted!, ya he visto cómo me observa con sus ojos de pervertido- se voltea de brazos cruzados y con cara de indignada-

-Señorita Mery, debería saber que yo sólo estoy entregado a mi trabajo, sin ninguna distracción,, mis servicios son completamente para la familia Kaiba, aunque no debo negar que usted es muy bonita.

Mary le da otro sartenazo y deja a Roland en el piso.

-¡Señorita Mary!, podría dejar la violencia y escucharme ¡por favor! –dijo Roland casi suplicando-

-Mary cruzó los brazos y con una mirada seria esperó a que Roland se levantara,

-¡Te escucho!

- El joven Mokuba me pidió que por nada del mundo dejara al señor Kaiba salir de la mansión, pero insiste en ir por su hermano después de la escuela –Roland lo decía en con una voz muy bajita para que nadie escuchara-

- ¡Hay Roland, mi querido y tonto Roland!, sólo hay que distraerlo, los asuntos de la empresa lo detendrán y si eso no funcionara, jugaremos un poco con los relojes –guiñó Mary-

-Pero, y si nos descubren; perderemos eterna confianza del señor Kaiba y nos podría echar a la calle.

-No te preocupes, el señor Kaiba comprenderá, después de que su hermano le de la "sorpresa".

Mokuba caminaba por cerca de un centro comercial, estaba un poco lejano a su casa, bueno la verdad es que había tomado alrededor de dos autobuses para llegar hasta allí, pero a el no le daba miedo perderse, incluso le gusta explorar nuevos lugares; se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño establecimiento, muy elegante por cierto, al parecer era un restaurante italiano, algo un poco extraño en Ciudad Dominio, pero al parecer le iba bien pues el lugar estaba lleno. Entró un poco a escondidas para que nadie lo viera y antes de entrar donde estaban las mesas un señor de traje lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a algún lado?

-Estoy esperando a alguien –dijo con nerviosismo y fingiendo una voz ronca, que sinceramente no le quedaba-

-¿Y podría decirme quién es al que busca?

Mokuba alzó su cabeza para ver al hombre, y rió por un segundo

–Tu sabes a quien busco, reconocería tu cabello por cualquier lado, Kemo.

-Joven Kaiba, el señor Pegasus lo está esperando

Mokuba sigue al guarura de cabello puntiagudo, hasta una mesa al fondo del restaurante, y allí, se encuentra con una de las personas que más le desagradaba ver, con alguien que jamás en su vida pensó en pedirle un favor; sin embargo, lo había echo.

-¡Pegasus!

-¡Mi pequeño Kaiba!, ¡Vaya!, si que estás creciendo, ¿estás tomando lo mismo que tu hermano verdad?, vaya que no se que hacen ustedes para crecer tanto.

-Déjate de bromas Pegasus, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?

-Vaya niñito insolente, yo que te ofrezco algo por el precio de nada y tu me respondes de ésta manera.

-No me vengas con eso, cuando me entregues la mercancía, abremos quedado a mano; ¿o ya se te olvidó lo que nos hiciste a Seto y a mi? –dijo Mokuba con una mirada enojada y triste a la vez, pues no le gustaba para nada recordar esos tiempos-.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no tienes que exaltarte de esa manera, además que no tu hermano es el que siempre dice que olvidar el pasado es la mejor opción.

Mokuba sólo se quedó cayado por momento, después habló.

-Mira Pegasus, se que ya no eres como antes, pero aún así lo que nos hiciste no es algo fácil de superar, nos hiciste mucho daño y además tu querías matar a mi hermano y eso no te lo puedo perdonar.

-Vaya, bueno, tampoco tienes por qué ponerte sentimental, ¿qué no es el cumpleaños de tu hermano?, yo no te voy a exigir que me perdones, pero con esto –saca una pequeña caja de madera y la pone en manos de Mokuba- espero quedemos a mano.

Al abrir la pequeña caja y observar su contenido, se pudo observar cómo los ojos de Mokuba empezaron a brillar y su sonrisa se marcó al máximo.

Fue hacia donde Pegasus y por primera vez hizo una reverencia frente a el.

-Gracias

Mokuba tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar.

-¡Vaya mi querido Kaiba!, si que tienes un buen hermano –dijo para si mismo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino.

Mokuba corría y corría feliz de la vida, ya sólo faltaba llegar a la mansión sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que faltó a la escuela.

Seto ya estaba cansado de tanta palabrería por parte de los sirvientes, le hablaban de cosas de la empresa, de fallas en la mansión, del sistema de seguridad, ya ni siquiera ponía atención en lo que decían, cuando de repente observó a Roland y a Mary bailando "Sorry Sorry" de Super Junior, eso en verdad lo hizo perder la paciencia; de repente observó el reloj de su muñeca y vio los números 12:45, en eso Seto se levantó.

-Me voy.

Roland y Mary no supieron como reaccionar, ni siquiera supieron qué otra cosa hacer, lo único que se le ocurrió a Mary fue empujar a Roland para que éste lo detuviera pero en vez de detenerlo, perdió el equilibrio y empujó a Seto.

Seto los miró con ojos en serio tormentosos, que pusieron a Roland y a Mary en el suelo arrodillándose ante Seto y casi casi besándole los pies.

-Muy bien inútiles, ¿qué están tramando?, todo el día me han estado colmando la paciencia con sus absurdas distracciones, que en realidad hacen ver más obvia la situación. Me están ocultando algo.

-No señor Kaiba, para nada –dijo Mary

-Entonces explícame por qué Roland está retorciéndose de los nervios –Ambos observan como Roland se encuentra totalmente sudado y respirando agitadamente-

.Ni idea –dijo Mary con un tono un poco nervioso, mientras que en su mente solo pasaban imágenes de cómo torturar lenta y dolorosamente a Roland-.

Mokuba entró en una tienda del centro comercial, se puso el uniforme, después de todo ya estaba cerca de la mansión y de su escuela; al salir observó la zona de juegos y tecnología y miró miles de objetos creados por la Kaiba Corp. Pasó entre los pasillos admirando el gran trabajo que había logrado su hermano; y entre varios objetos observó un pequeño peluche de Blue Eyes, el cual le pareció bastante lindo; lo tomó y se sentó en el piso del pasillo

-Gracias hermano

Dijo susurrándole al peluche y abrazándolo.

El sabía que todo lo que había logrado hacer Seto era por y para ellos, para que nada les faltara nunca más, y por eso siempre consideró a Seto más que a un hermanos, lo consideró como un padre, pues así se lo había prometido años antes.

Al salir de la tienda con una bolsa en su mano y una mochila en su espalda se dirigió caminando hacia la escuela, pero al llegar observó que la limosina de su hermano estaba ya estacionada fuera de la escuela por lo que se asustó mucho.

Tomó la bolsa de plástico y la guardó en su mochila, después de dispuso a entrar a la limosina Kaiba y al entrar observó un rostro serio y mirada fría, al parecer nada contenta a pesar de ser el día que era.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Seto . . .yo . . .

-Qué crees que estás haciendo, escapándote de la escuela; ¡qué te ocurre!, tu no eres así Mokuba.

-Seto, déjame explicarte

-Puedes poner las excusas que quieras, yo se que la escuela no es lo más emocionante del mundo; pero, cómo crees que me sentiría si te pasara algo allá afuera y yo no me entero.

-Pero no me pasó nada, estoy bien.

-¡Si!, pero cuántas veces no te han secuestrado y lastimado, Mokuba debes estar más consciente; no me preocupa que faltes a las escuela, por que se que tu eres inteligente, pero no te puedes andar saliendo de los lugares donde yo se que estás seguro.

-Lo siento Seto, no pensé que fuera a preocuparte tanto.

-Claro que si, y bueno, ¿qué estabas haciendo afuera?

-Bueno, yo, no te lo puedo decir por ahora; pero espera a que lleguemos –dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa-

-¿Qué tramas?

-¡Vamonos Roland" –gritó Moluba-

-¡Si jóven Kaiba! - y la limosina arrancó-.

-¿Mokuba qué está pasando?

-Lo siento Seto, pero tengo que hacer esto? –se acercó a Seto con una banda negra y le tapó los ojos-

-¿Mokuba qué ocurre?

-Tú sólo espera y no te quites la banda.

Seto podía identificar bien la dirección en la que se dirigían, pues como ya conocía bien la ciudad, identificó sonidos y paradas y llegó a una conclusión; se dirigían a Kaibalandia, pero no quería arruinarle el momento a Mokuba, por eso no dijo nada.

-Debo decir, que es una manera extraña de pasear con tu hermano menor.

-¡Vamos Seto!, apuesto a que nunca te habías divertido tanto, es como jugar a las escondidas, pero en vez de buscar alguien tienes que buscar dónde estas.

Debía admitir que hace mucho que no pasaba un buen rato con Mokuba, a decir verdad fueron pocas veces las que jugaron juntos.

-Seto, recuerdas cuando me prometiste que harías un parque de diversiones para que los niños huérfanos tuvieran a dónde ir.

-Mhh. . –Seto recordó esos momentos, cuando platicaban en la caja de arena del orfanato, haciéndole la promesa de que crearía un lugar para él y su hermano.

-Si lo recuerdo –dijo mientras sonrreía-.

-¿Y también recuerdas cuando me dijiste que me protegerías?

Seto solo sonrió un poco más y suspiró.

-Es algo que jamás olvidaría.

La limosina se detiene y Mokuba toma a Seto de la mano, pues todavía estaba vendado, salen de la limosina y Mokuba corre junto con Seto.

-¿A dónde me llevas, y por qué corremos?

Después de muchos pasos y mucha risa por parte de Mokuba se detienen, un poco agitados Mokuba suelta de la mano a Seto y se aleja de el.

-Seto, quítate la venda.

Seto obedeciendo a su hermano toma la venda con sus manos y al abrir los ojos completamente se encuentra con muchos rostros conocidos enfrente de una estatua muy peculiar, era una escultura de los hermanos Kaiba, Seto con su peculiar gabardina y una carta en su mano, mientras que Mokuba estaba a un lado de él sujetando el siempre visto maletín de su hermano, pero lo más sobresaliente era que atrás de ellos dos se encontraba un dragón oji azul con las alas abiertas como protegiendo a ambos hermanos y estaba colocada justo en medio del enorme parque.

Todos gritaron a una voz.

-¡Felicidades!

Allí estaba Yuugi, su abuelo, el perro, digo Joey, Tea, Tristán, Duck, Rebecca, Bakura, Ishizu, incluso Marik y Odión, también por supuesto estaban los sirvientes de la mansión Kaiba.

Seto un poco sorprendido y atónito ante aquella enorme escultura de su hermano y el preguntó.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Yuugi animado respondió.

-Es una pequeña reunión por tu cumpleaños, Mokuba nos pidió que estuviéramos presente para la sorpresa que te tenía preparada.

Luego Mokuba intervino con una gran sonrisa.

-Pero ésta no es mi única sorpresa, tengo una sorpresa aún más especial.

Todos se quedaron un poco sorprendidos, por que sólo sabían sobre la escultura, más no sobre otra sorpresa.

-Sabes Seto, tu eres la única familia que tengo, eres mi hermano, e incluso eres como un padre para mi, podría decir que eres como un superhéroe.

Mokuba le entrega la pequeña caja de madera que tenía guardada en su mochila y le dice:

-Feliz cumpleaños hermano –con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Seto toma la caja y antes de abrirla, enfrente de todos le da un gran abrazo, que para todos fue totalmente inesperado, y le dijo:

-Sabes que eres lo más importante para mi.

Al separarse, Mokuba tenía unos ojos muy brillantes y felices sumándole una enorme y tierna sonrisa, eso era para Seto el mejor regalo de cumpleaños, abrió la cajita y se encontró con una carta bastante extravagante. El nombre de ésta carta, _Kaibaman_, era un personaje muy similar a Seto, pero de cabellera larga, con un casco de Dragón oji azul y un traje bastante parecido a la gabardina de Seto. Seto solo soltó unas cuantas carcajadas.

-¿Qué es esto Mokuba?

-Te dije que eres como un superhéroe para mi –lo dijo mientras sonreía de manera divertida- es una carta especialmente para ti, es única, solo existe una en el mundo y la tienes tu.

Era una carta bastante especial. Su efecto era: _Guerrero/Efecto_

_Sacrifica ésta carta para invocar mediante una invocación especial __1 Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules de tu mano. _

_ATK:200 DEF:700_

Aunque no fuera una carta con altos puntos de ataque o defensa, significaba mucho para Seto, desde ahora sería una de sus cartas favoritas, y no precisamente por que el personajes inspirado en la carta era el, si no por que se la había dado Mokuba.

-Pero no termina lo sorpresa.

En ese instante Yuugi toma su disco de duelos y lo prepara con una mirada enérgica

-¡Kaiba!, te reto a un duelo.

Kaiba solamente lo miró incrédulo, él siempre era el que pedía la revancha.

-Estás bromeando Yuugi, -rió irónicamente- con ésta carta en mis manos no tienes manera de ganar.

Y los dos se dispusieron a comenzar su duelo, siendo para Seto uno de los duelos más significativos, además de una fecha que jamás olvidaría.

¡Feliz C umpleaños Seto Kaiba! 25/10/2010

Nota: Se que hace años no actualizo, pero ya estoy armando algo bueno !enserio!, esperenlo.


End file.
